The Concept of Being an Alien
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Jack Bruno doesn't know what to think when his cousin Peter Quill, asks him for a favor. Watch his daughter til things wind down at a planet a few lightyears away. Meanwhile two aliens are trying to escape the government... Seth/OC


Summary: Jack Bruno doesn't know what to think when his cousin Peter Quill, asks him for a favor. Watch his daughter til things wind down at a planet a few lightyears away. Meanwhile two aliens are trying to escape the government... Seth/OC

* * *

><p>Jack Bruno groaned, running a hand over his head. He really did hate being a taxi driver. Especially when the weirdos were in town. They had no fucking idea what aliens were like. He pulled out a family picture that he had two years ago with his cousin, his cousin's alien wife and his cousin's alien adopted daughter.<p>

Yeah, aliens were real.

His cousin, Peter Quill, looked nothing like Jack himself. While Jack was completely ripped, huge with dark hair, brown eyes and dark skin, Peter was shorter, leaner but still muscular with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. Peter's wife, Gamora, looked completely like an alien. She had black hair past her shoulder blades with permanent red streaks and green eyes. Their daughter, Shena, was 14 at the time. She was smaller than her parents with cold blue eyes, black hair with golden streaks and silver-blue skin.

The Quills/Brunos were a weird family.

Jack ran a hand through his hair once more just as his communicator rang. He gave a silent groan but answered it. "Jack?" His cousin's voice drifted through the small round device.

"Yo, Pete, wonderin' when you'd call." Jack said, fondness etched in his voice. "Got my fifty dollars?" He teased. There was static across the line. "Pete?" Jack frowned.

"Jack, can you watch Shena for a few weeks?" Jack frowned at the tense urgency of his relative's voice.

"Course." He replied. "Always. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Jack, there is." Peter sighed and Jack could almost see his cousin's tenseness. "Can't tell you though. Nova Corps privacy shit. So we can drop her off at the usual spot?"

"Yeah. Want me to bring you any Earthian stuff like usual?" Jack asked refering to the beer, chips and batteries he usually brought for the sandy haired man.

"Nah." Peter sighed. "Might wanna bring some aspirin for Gamora though. Drax and Rocket keep annoying her. Jack chuckled at his sister in law. Over the communicator he heard crashed a muffled boom. "Dammit Rocket! Stop making Shena and Gamora mad! They were assassins of Thanos for god's sake! Sorry, Jackie, gotta go." Peter said, hanging up before Jack could snap at him for calling him that name.

"Yeah, bye Pete." With that, Jack looked around his small apartment and groaned. He'd have to find the aspirin.

* * *

><p>Jack watched the sky near the deserted field where the Guardians would usually park when they visited Earth. Ah, there they were. The sleek red spaceship was landing. Jack shielded his eyes from debris swirling dangerously around.<p>

The first person out was Gamora, dressed in her usual red skintight bodysuit and black boots. Her hair was, strangely, pulled into a sleek braid down her back as green eyes scanned the area. Next was Peter and Shena. No one else seemed to be coming.

Peter was saying something to Shena who had her blending in device in her wrist on. It changed her appearance to look like one of that planet. Her hair was tucked into a ponytail, still black with gold streaks, her skin was a pale white, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes were still those ever blank blue. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with a loose black tunic style shit and black ankle high heels.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack greeted. That blank look disappeared for moment replacing with an almost gleeful, teenager like stare before disappearing to her assassin like persona.

"Greetings, Uncle. You look well." Shena greeted, her voice calm and blank.

"You too, kid." Jack chuckled, ruffling her black hair making her frown.

"Please refrain from doing that, Uncle." She said calmly, fixing her ponytail before turning to her parents. "Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, father. I wish the best of luck for your mission." She bowed her head as Peter smiled.

"Love you too, baby girl." He said, bringing her into a tight hug. Shena stilled before reluctantly hugging him back. "Be good for Jack and no explosions, understand?" Shena nodded as Peter released her.

"Shena." Gamora smiled, stepping towards her daughter. "I will miss you, my little one." She murmured, brushing away a spare hair. "I love you."

"And I you, mother." Shena said softly. Gamora nodded at her before turning to Jack.

"I trust you, Jack of the Bruno Family. Do not make me regret that." She said coldly. Jack rolled his eyes. She always did that. Fucking aliens.

"You gotta love her." Peter laughed as Gamora strode into the Milano. "Bye, cuz. Don't do anything stupid." He grinned, starting back.

"How can I? You're bringing all the stupid with you!" Jack retorted. Peter flipped him off. Shena and Jack watched as the Milano started up ad disappeared across the sky."They'll be fine, Shena.'' He reassured his "niece".

"I know. Mother is an exceptional fighter who will surely keep father and uncles out of immediate danger." Shena said calmly. Jack shook his head. "Shall we leave, Uncle? I am quite tired." She admitted.

"Yeah. You want me to pick up some McDonald's for supper?" Jack offered. She blinked.

"I suppose, Uncle." She said as Jack picked up her two bags nearly falling over the larger duffle.

"What the fuck..." he muttered.

"Weapons. Father does not know. Mother does. She does not trust your decisions." Shena tilted her smooth jaw upwards haughtily.

Jack just laughed.

**There it is: the beginning of my story. I will attempt (Key word attempt) to upload Bee Witwicky. Stay with me, though! And for all who want a picture for Shena, go to my profile. **


End file.
